TV Stars Hawaii
'TV Stars - Hawaii '''is the fourth season of the TV Stars saga. It featured 13 celebrity players vying for a million dollars and their own TV show. For this special fourth season, the major twist called the RSVP was enacted. Though the twist was received with mixed favor, the season as a whole received very positive feedback. In a slightly strange finale, Conspiracy Walnut beat Reed Kelly by a vote of 7-1. '''Table of Contents:' *'New Challenge Format '-- A new challenge format that would last through the rest of the series' run is put into play this season. Now instead of going from: Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> VIP Task, the challenges are simplified greatly and a new leg is added. It now goes from: Fame Task -> Gossip Task -> Star Task -> VIP Task, with each leg now testing one skill of competitions. Fame Tasks now strictly test speed and agility, Gossip Tasks now strictly test the mentality and trivial ideas of competitors, and the brand new Star Tasks test the mentality in puzzles for competitors. *'Stronger MVP -- '''Now, Rewards and Punishments will be much stronger in nature and will impact the game more than before, using the style of Las Vegas's bidding items. *'RSVP -- 'At the beginning of the game, everyone was whispered a secret. There were several clues in a series that the celebrities had to guess on to make it into a secret room. Inside was the power to RSVP, which was a simple immunity, that could only be used before votes were cast. *'Paparazzi -- 'One member of the celebrity household is actually a member of the Paparazzi. Their goal is to find at least 5 juicy claims from people in the house and feed them WITH proof that they said it to the host. If it is juicy enough and unknown to many others, it will count as a point. When the MVP ends, the Paparazzi will need to have their 5 claims in to complete their objective and receive a special power for the week. Reed Kelly was selected this season. *'House Pet -- 'This season, a Booka Seal was chosen to be the pet that entered the game at the jury stage of the competition. It was named Mohammed by Princess Pin. In the premier of the season, ''Secret to Success, the odd-numbered thirteen celebrity cast entered the state of Hawaii by helicopter. On shore, many celebrities said that they were excited to be there, while some only came for the free vacation. It was here that Reed started off his game by bullying the other contestants. He rubbed the fact that he is a Broadway performer in everyone's faces, only to be shut down by the host after informing him that he was far too late for a previous season, TV Stars Broadway. An opening challenge ensued, which had every player searching the cities in Hawaii for three keys to open the locked door to the TV Stars house. Several players had trouble finding the keys, while two skilled players did not have any trouble finding them at all. Joan Callamezzo and Audrey Jackson both fought hard for the win, but Audrey came up victorious in the first VIP competition of the season. In the house during a free period, Bob and Linda tried to sell everyone burgers and promoted their business. Lady Rainicorn remained confused on everything that was going on because nobody was talking to her, and everyone else mingled about. Ron Stoppable ate Bob and Linda's burgers, but hoped that they would build a "Bueno Nacho" stand inside the house. After the MVP was explained to everyone, the Host secretly whispered something to every single celebrity in the game. Everyone had one of three possible secrets to try and find. Once all clues were solved in the sequence, the player that unlocked the secret first would get the power to RSVP, which acted as a simple immunity that they had to use before votes were cast. After Doug was declared the first MVP of the season, Linda spoiled the twist of the season by shouting that there was a secret room in the house. At elimination, a very close vote was held to get rid of someone. Joan, Zayn, and Connor had a massive target on their backs right from the start because of several majority alliances. Connor got the short end of the stick, however, because he was blindsided by a vote of 5-4-3. The second episode, Scandalous!, had several alliances butt heads early in the game. Reed found a way to access social media from inside the house and tweeted to all his fans, only to be interrupted by an argument between Greeling and Zayn. Joan tried to capture the fight on film, but went back to interviewing people privately. She reported on the two getting caught in a "Cult Sacrifice Scandal", which spread through the house like wildfire. After an alarm sounded in the house, the Host revealed to everyone that the Paparazzi was being unleashed into the house. Through random selection, Reed became the third role to enter the game in TV Stars history. He was tasked with finding secrets, just like Pornvati from Broadway. After learning that he was a part of Broadway's twist now, Reed went along happily to find some secrets. Audrey told the house that she had no secrets, as did Linda (from Bob and Linda). Linda then proceeded to tell some of her secrets, but Bob quickly stopped her from talking. After the VIP challenge was held and Snake was declared VIP for the week, several players got along with guessing on their secret clues. Audrey and Princess Pin both guessed correctly on their clue the first time and got to a password locked door that would have to wait until the next week for them to guess the password. The Booka Seal was then introduced into the house, and the celebrities got the chance to name it. After some discussion, they decided to name it Mohammed, after Princess Pin's deceased father. Mohammed then proceeded to win MVP in the house that week, and he gave it to Reed. At elimination, the TV Stars News broadcasted everything Reed had collected so far. Princess Pin secretly thought Audrey was ugly, and Mystic Snake secretly wanted to eat Joan alive. These reveals sparked controversy in the house with Joan, as a few people suspected her to be the Paparazzi. However, those claims quickly died out as there was no way of Joan knowing anything that was broadcast to the house. Linda called the news scandalous. What would be even more scandalous was the shocking 8-2-1 vote, where Linda got she and Bob blindsided for talking too much and revealing their old alliance. In the third episode of the season, Center of Gossip, Greeling suffered an extreme battle with his other personality. Princess celebrated her many friends in the house and tried to host a party for dancing. Mystic Snake informed them that he cannot dance anything but "The Worm". Joan won the VIP challenge and secured her safety for another week, while the rest were left to scramble. Greeling's alternate personality came out and told America not to vote for him to be the MVP, and then told everyone to vote out the real Greeling. The TV Stars News broadcast that Princess Pin secretly disliked Joan, and then went off the air for the MVP. Lady Rainicorn scored the MVP status and was safe from elimination. Audrey and Princess Pin both managed to guess a letter in their password. Both knew the answer to their secret but had to survive the elimination to get the RSVP. Reed then began to feed lies to everyone in the house about Greeling by altering what he had said to him. Most people believed what he was saying and turned against Greeling, who had already inadvertently asked to be voted out. At elimination, history was made. The first ever tie in TV Stars history occured between Reed, the Paparazzi who had angered many people, and Greeling, who had asked everyone to vote him out. After a 5-5 tie, the revote ended with Doug Dimmadome flipping a vote from Reed onto Greeling. Greeling was then eliminated by a vote of 5-3. The remaining ten players reached the jury phase officially in episode four, Potcake. Mohammed the Booka Seal hugged everyone in the house and wished them luck on their journey to the million dollar prize. The TV Stars News broadcast more thoughts from the players. Princess Pin and Audrey are told to be out to get each other. Then, the VIP challenge commenced. The house was then tasked with naming the property. The name was eventually decided to be "BIG Bueno Broadway Honolulu SMILES Today In Prison", a compilation of other names recommended. Mystic Snake scored the VIP again for the second time. Princess Pin started to show her true character when she cussed out Mystic Snake for winning, only to correct herself and return to her formality. In a shocking reveal, the TV Stars News came back on for the episode and revealed that Princess Pin believed Zayn was cute. For the first time in TV Stars history, the Paparazzi's goal was completed. Reed was given a reward that allowed him to vote twice at any point in time at the risk of revealing his role as the Paparazzi. As well, Princess Pin and Audrey caught on to their secrets and gained their RSVPs. With Joan as the MVP, the first bait commenced. Joan handed out two fruitcakes to Princess Pin and Doug. Princess Pin was given the option to pick three presents as a reward, and she chose the blue present which allowed for her to muzzle a player. She muzzled Lady Rainicorn. At any point, if she were to speak, she would gain a penalty vote. As a punishment for Doug, a clone of The Annoying Orange was created and annoyed the whole cast. If anyone were to kill the Orange, Doug would receive a penalty vote. As well, Lady spoke out of her muzzle, and received a penalty vote as a punishment. Audrey took it upon herself to smash the Orange, sensing danger for herself. At elimination, she played her RSVP power. At that point, all votes were moved to Doug Dimmadome, who was eliminated at the cancellation by a vote of 7-2. The second jury member was decided in Fish Murderer. With Joan as the VIP again, many people looked to their alliances to decide which major threat to take out. They decided again to target Audrey like they initially planned. Princess Pin became the MVP for the week, and then was accused of harming animals. Joan accused her of this, and Reed proceeded to call Joan a heartless monster. In the end, Audrey was eliminated as planned in the previous week by a vote of 5-1-1-1. In Smoother Than My Raps, many celebrities considered that Princess Pin was not actually who she said she was. She had been acting suspicious around them and maliciously killed a fish in the prior episode. The entire house seemed to spiral into chaos. Joan recognized that she was being filmed...while filming people. While getting no responses from outside the house, Joan panicked while Walnut tried to calm her down and get her to smoke marijuana. Mystic Snake won the VIP challenge, and then the Booka Seal Mohammed won the MVP, only to give it away to Joan. Ron came very close to winning VIP, however. So close in fact that he was a few seconds away from beating Mystic Snake. If he had won, the majority alliance would have had to target themselves. Instead, however, Ron was eliminated by a vote of 3-2-1-1, with Lady almost going home instead. In 70 Seal Virgins, the final seven continued to question Princess Pin's real personality, as well as questioned whether or not Reed was a good person or not. Conspiracy Walnut continued to bug the Booka Seal, Mohammed, about what his real ''name should be. Joan won the VIP challenge (like everyone predicted). Her victory was short celebrated, because secretly, Princess Pin lifted Mohammed into the air and snapped his neck in an attempt to kill him. Conspiracy Walnut saw it and called her out on it, only for her to deny it. With Princess Pin pinned as a heartless murderer, the entire cast turned against her. Lady won the MVP for the week. Walnut campaigned for Princess Pin's elimination, and in the end, it worked. She was eliminated by a vote of 4-2, and continued a trend of people being eliminated because they messed with the house pet. Before she left, however, she pulled off her fake hair and revealed that she is actually a woman named Bonnie, who is a ghetto "queen" of her hood. She revealed she only dressed that way to go far in the game. In GOTCHA!, Mystic Snake found himself in a ton of trouble. Reed managed to pull ahead of him and win the VIP competition, securing himself a spot in the finale. Snake begged for America to make him the MVP, but in the end, it was Joan who won over him. Because he was seen as a major threat in the competition, Joan and many others pushed for his elimination. Lady, nervous she would go home, played the RSVP that Princess Pin/Bonnie had passed to her. Mystic Snake was eliminated by a vote of 3-2. In the Finale of TV Stars Hawaii, ''BIGSMILES, Joan won the next VIP over Reed, who highly expected to win again. Everyone looked for Reed to be eliminated after Walnut won MVP status, but Reed had other plans. Everything fell into place when Walnut went through the final MVP bait. He handed out DVDs to Zayn and Reed. Zayn was forced to work out every time he talked or be forced to receive a penalty vote for not doing so, while Reed was given the power to take two people and conjoin their votes into one sole vote. He did so to Zayn and Walnut. At elimination, Joan did not want to take the RSVP home with her, so she used it on Lady. Now with Lady immune, Walnut immune, and ''Joan immune, only Zayn and Reed were eligible for elimination. Reed then used his double vote power he earned from winning at the Paparazzi's objective. He voted twice for Zayn as he was forced to, and Zayn/Walnut were both forced to vote for Reed because of the conjoining. It came down to Lady, and she voted to eliminate Zayn. After the MVP was removed, Joan won the VIP challenge again. At elimination, Lady was eliminated by both Reed and Walnut. In the final VIP challenge, Reed came out victorious just over Joan by a score of 5-4-2 in the final trivia competition. Reed voted to eliminate Joan, and went to the Jury with Walnut. The jury heavily criticized Reed's gameplay, and the season ended with every single juror except for Audrey voting for Walnut. Audrey chose to vote for Reed because he broke fewer laws in America than Walnut. ''"Fun RP with a good twist, not as well explained as I would have liked, but finely executed and helped contribute to a memorable season." -- Sunslicer2, Host of Sunvivor "Man, where do I begin? Quite the weird season and it had plenty of TV Stars firsts, which I was glad to experience. The cast was extremely likeable and basically everyone was robbed once Doug had been eliminated. The hated character and the WTF character made it to the final two! Overall, this was pretty entertaining and ICONIC!" -- Ashley Hikari, Aspiring Roleplayer "It was a blast and I had a good time playing in TV Stars - overall, it was a 9/10 season." -- Nduke, a man *Reed being the first successful Paparazzi (or role in general) to complete their objective despite being pretty obvious -- THEN making the final two *Conspiracy Walnut pushing for Princess Pin's elimination because she tried to murder Mohammed the Booka Seal *Princess Pin revealing she is actually a ghetto woman named Bonnie post-elimination *Joan being an actual member of an actual Paparazzi and interviewing everyone in the game over random things while making random accusations and twisting everything everyone said to make good TV drama *Zayn's entire elimination where everything that could go wrong ''did ''go wrong *The tied vote between Greeling and Reed where Doug Dimmadome broke the tie and sent Greeling home *This was the first appearance of actors LongLiveLion, NateNJ14, Reddude, and Kvngdragon. *For this first time in TV Stars history, the Paparazzi was successful in completing their objective. *For the first time in TV Stars history, there were no quits. *For the first time in TV Stars history, there was a tied vote which ended up in Greeling going home. *Audrey Jackson named the house this season *Joan Callamezzo won the most VIPs this season with 5, and won the most MVPs with 3. **She is tied with Tyna Wesson from Las Vegas with the most VIP wins of all time. **She is tied with Ashlee Williams from Broadway with the most MVP wins of all time. *Episode titles this season were said by: **Secret to Success - Joan Callamezzo **Scandalous! - Bob and Linda **Center of Gossip - Joan Callamezzo **Potcake - Conspiracy Walnut **Fish Murderer - Conspiracy Walnut **Smoother Than My Raps - Zayn McEnroe **70 Seal Virgins - Conspiracy Walnut **GOTCHA! - Joan Callamezzo **BIGSMILES - Reed Kelly *Because of a hosting error, alliance pages this season do not have transcripts. *Hawaii in the first season in the series to begin naming challenges instead of having miscellaneous tasks related to the area of play. *This season has an official edgic, which can be found here.